


Supernatural Team

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boogeyman Ennoshita Chikara, Celestial Being Kyōtani Kentaro, Demon Hinata Shouyou, Dwarf Yachi Hitoka, Everyone else is the kids, Everyone in Karasuno is some sort of monster, F/F, F/M, Ghost Kinoshita Hisashi, Ghost Takeda Ittetsu, Ghost Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ghost Tanaka Saeko, Giant Azumane Asahi, Giant Tsukishima Akiteru, Giant Tsukishima Kei, Keishin and Ittetsu are the parents, Kentaro also lives with them just bc he doesn’t wanna live with his parents, Leprechaun Hinata Natsu, Lion Haiba Alisa, Lion Haiba Lev, M/M, Moon Spirit Sugawara Kōushi, Multi, Remnant Kageyama Tobio, Ryuu and Yū is friendship goals, Saeko's a good sister, Skeleton Ukai Keishin, Supernatural Karasuno, Tadashi uses He/They, Vengeful Spirit Yamaguchi Tadashi, Werewolf Nishinoya Yū, Witch Narita Kazuhito, Witch Shimizu Kiyoko, Zombie Daichi Sawamura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: Everyone had always said Karasuno was a little to unnatural  to be humans. They just didn't know how right they were.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Tanaka Saeko, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Akiteru/Haiba Alisa, Tsukishima Akiteru/Haiba Alisa/ Tanaka Saeko
Kudos: 55





	1. Practice Match

"Tanaka, stop doing that with your arms!" Sawamura yelled. "Sorry, Daichi-san!" Ryuu called back, picking up the volleyball. He tossed it to Tobio, who set it easily towards Shoyo. The orange head spiked it towards Yū, who dove forward and received it.

"Boke! You were off a little!" Tobio yelled, pressing down on Shoyo's head and making him whine. 

Kei shook his head and pushed his glasses up, making his way forward and pushing the bickering couple apart. "We're practicing, King. Stop trying to control him when you can barely ever touch a volleyball." He chided in a teasing tone. Tadashi cackled loudly only the background, everyone turning to see him watching a video of some guy getting hit in the face.

Kōushi gave him a deadpan look, tugging the phone out of his grip and saying "Practise, Yamaguchi.".

Keishin clapped his hands and yelled "Okay, today we have a practise match against Nekoma. Everyone turn humans!". Ryuu and Hisashi floats to the ground, disguising themselves and landing on their feet. Kiyoko hopped off of her broom, storing it away in the closet. Chikara stopped floating Kuzohito, gently putting him down.

Yū put away his claws, hopping off of Asahi's shoulders as the latter shrunk down to normal size. Kei also shrunk, prodding at Shoyo and telling him to hide his ears this time. Tadashi pulled his phone away from Kōushi, putting his feet down on the ground again. Kageyama made his arms touchable, for once in his fucking life.

They played another game as they waited for Nekoma to come over, as Ittetsu told Keishin that Nekoma was coming over instead of them going over there.

When the other team finally arrived, they got into position.

_**•AFTER A LONG GAME BECAUSE I CANT WRITE FOR SHIT•  
** _

With Nekoma being the victors of the match, which frustrated Karasuno, something caught their attention. Kei and Ryuu were having a conversation that would've seemed normal, if not for the fact that Ryuu was standing on one foot like it was nothing and Kei grew like 10 inches in the game. 

Shoyo was excitedly telling Kenma about something when Yū came over and whispered something in his ear. He stopped short, turning and yelling "Someone's outside!" Just as the doors flew open and people with guns came flooding in. "Oh no..." Ryuu whispered in horror, grabbing onto Kei's sleeve.

The bald man was grabbed and a gun was pressed against his temple, making everyone shout curses at the men. "Get away from me!" Kiyoko yelled as she was put in handcuffs, kicking her foot back and nailing the guy in the nuts. Hitoka was sobbing into her hands in terror.

Yū stood in front of Shoyo and Kenma, whispering something to the decoy before sneaking away. He came up behind one of the men, bringing a volleyball down on their neck and knocking them out. He then threw the ball to Kōushi, who did the same with the men around him.

This continued until only the man holding Ryuu at gunpoint was awake, and he was trembling where he stood. Ryuu swing his leg around, catching the guy in his side and making him lose his grip, the bald man running away. 

Sawamura stepped forward, a sinister smile on his face. He reared his hand back before bringing it hard down on the man's face. Nekoma all blinked, shocked that had happened. Kiyoko hurriedly walked over to Ryuu to see if he was okay, hesitantly scooting away when the latter reassured her he was okay.

Shoyo was sitting next to Hitoka, the two chatting excitedly when Yū jogged over. The trio continued talking as Nekoma left, turning back into what they were before.

Ryuu went floating up, watching the three remaining third years talk as he went up to talk with Asahi. Kōushi was talking with Ittetsu and Keishin, while Sawamura and Tobio were having a very intense conversation about volleyball. Kei and Tadashi just went on and played on their phones, the latter laughing when something bad happened.


	2. Hanging out at the Tanaka household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says

Ryuu grinned as he heard the doorbell ring, jumping up and running towards it. Kei, who was sitting in the kitchen on his phone, looked up and watched as their teammates were welcomed inside. Their siblings, and Alisa, were out of the house at the time, so they invited everyone over.

Yū jumped onto the bald man as Tadashi and Tobio came floating through the door. The ghostly pair, Shoyo, and Hitoka came running/floating over to the blonde. Kōushi and Sawamura made their way over to the living room, sitting down and waiting for Asahi to join them. Said boy was busy trying to get Yū off of his shoulders. Ryuu and the other second years went to the former's room, Kazuhito yelling about video games. Kiyoko came in after everyone, saying something about cooking in the morning before making her way to the living room as well.

When Asahi finally got Yū off of his shoulders, a knock sounded out. Opening the door, the giant wasn't surprised to see Lev Haiba standing on the other side and saying "Alisa told me to come over. I wanna talk to Kei!".

The lion excitedly rushed to his fellow first years, making them all greet him as well. Back with Asahi and Yū, they went to the living room and sat with Kōushi and Sawamura. They started watching some Korean drama show, which eventually caused everyone else to come downstairs and start watching with them.   
  
So when Akiteru, Saeko, and Alisa got back to the house and saw them all cuddled up next to each other? They didn't mention it, although they knew that the younger kids knew they were doing it. They all just decided to never mention it ever again.

They next morning was a slow one for the group of people, which would've surprised anyone. Ryuu and Yū were quiet, obviously tired as the former never turned human and the latter never bothered to hide his claws. That didn't mean everyone else didn't bother with their things. Kei, Asahi and Akiteru never shrunk, Tobio never bothered to become touchable, Tadashi tormented people like that because he was always tired, and Kiyoko was, instead of standing, sitting on her broom and cooking.

Akiteru and Alisa had left early that morning, which caused Saeko to not bother doing anything that morning. Shoyo has a bandage on his ear, apparently managing to hurt it in his sleep, while Hitoka looked very disgruntled, claiming that they had rolled over onto her. Kazuhito, Hisashi and Chikara were still snoozing away in the living room. None of them ever bothered to wake them up on weekends, which the trio never minded. Lev was just resting his head in his arms before his phone went off. 

"Ah! Kuroo-san is calling me. I'm gonna step out for a bit." He said, waving at the group. They could basically hear Tetsurou yelling at him from over the phone, wincing as they listened to Lev try to explain why he handn't answered any calls the night before. The Russian-Japanese boy had apparently forgotten about a team building exercise where they were to have a sleep over. 

When he finally came back, he collapsed in his hands again and sighs tiredly. Shoyo rubbed his back sympatheticly, everyone else having hesitant looks on their faces. "Why don you even stay there?" Kōushi questioned, taking a sip of his coffee. Lev only shrugged and answered "Its the closest school to my house, that's why." making everyone nod in understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk


	3. Just some weird things that happened

"Godsdammit Tanaka!" Chikara screeched as he chased Ryuu. "You ruined it!". The ghost jumped up and ran through the wall, floating up to Asahi's head. "What the hell is happening?" Yū, who was sitting on the giant's shoulder, questioned hysterically. 

Ryuu panted. "Ennoshita thinks I ruined his ritual. It was Kinoshita." He wailed. Tadashi laughs from where he was sitting on Kei's shoulder, who was also laughing. "Didn't know you could cry, Ryuu." Kei teased. "Fuck you, Kei!" Ryuu yelled right back.

Chikara appeared next to him, a predatory grin on his face. Ryuu leapt back, screaming "It was Kinoshita! I didn't do anything!". The boogeyman blinked, turning and staring at Hisashi. The boy smiles nervously. 

"Kinoshita!".

__________________  
  


Tadashi grinned as he watched his bullies sneak into the gym. He reached up and pressed his ear piece. "They're here.".

Ryuu swung a bat down at the boy in the back of the group, grabbing him before he hit the ground and dragging him away. He threw the bat towards Kōushi, who swung and hit the other guy in the back.

"Phase two, complete." Ryuu muttered, Kōushi and him dragging them away.

Sawamura jumped out from behind a pole, standing in front of the group. "The hell are you doing here?" He asked threateningly. The guy at the front started saying "Yamaguchi asked us to come here." Before Tadashi came out and said "I didn't ask you to come here, what are you doing here?". 

Kei was there as well. "Did you follow Tadashi?" He asked, a sinister smirk on his face. 

The group started shaking. Next, Shoyo and Tobio appeared. "Yeah!" Shoyo said. "I saw them start following Yamaguchi!". Tobio glared at them from where he stood behind the decoy.

Keishin and Ittetsu appeared, the coach wrapping a rope around the group. "Tanaka, Daichi. Stay here while I get the headmaster. Everyone else is free to leave." Ittetsu said happily, turning and walking out the door.

No one on the team left, and Ittetsu brought the headmaster. The boys were expelled, as Yū framed them with following Tadashi and trying to assault him.

__________________

Ryuu and Kei were staring as the rest of the team practiced. They had both gotten injured, Keishin making them sit out as Kiyoko and Hitoka went to get the medkit. 

"Got anything interesting on your phone, Kei?" Ryuu questioned. The blonde gave him a deadpan look and turned away. 

"Alright then.".  
__________________  
  


"Ryuu!" Yū yelled as he ran into the ghost. "Noya!" The bald man yelled right back.

"Shut up." Tadashi said, holding his head in his hands. "Sorry dude." Yū said. "You got a headache?" Ryuu questioned. Tadashi nodded. "Then go home. We'll cover for you. Daichi and Suga do care about our wellbeing ya know." The ghost finished. Tadashi turned and walked away.

___________________  
  



	4. Family Bonding

"Kei..?" Ryuu groaned, rubbing his eye. "What're you doin' up?" He asked softly, sitting next to the quiet blonde. Kei was gripping a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, shaking. Ryuu raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his back, making him flinch.

"Good morning, Ryuu." Kei muttered, looking at him from the corner of his eye. Ryuu stared at him before saying "It's 2 in the morning. Why are you even up?". The blonde looked away and whispered "Had a nightmare about Akiteru." to which Ryuu went still. "How about we go up to my room and watch something? Maybe that'll take you mind off of it?" The bald man suggested, standing up.

The blonde nodded silently, standing up. The pair walked up the stairs, carefully avoiding that one creaky step. Ryuu led the other into his room, sitting down on the floor. "Come sit!" Ryuu said happily, patting next to him. Kei made his way over, sitting down. "What d'ya wanna watch?" He asked, only to be met with silence. Ryuu turned his head and blinked, as Kei was staring at the wall like it was telling him a story.

"Kei?" The spiker asked in confusion. "Kei? You there?" He asked, waving his hand in front of the other boy's face. Kei blinked, turning back to him. "What?".

"What do you wanna watch?" Ryuu repeated, to which Kei only mumbled out "You can pick.". The bald man raised an eyebrow before scrolling down to the horror movie section. Kei cocked an eyebrow, looking at him in confusion. "Horror Movie." Ryuu only whispered.

He clicked on one of them, the pair staying up the rest of the night to watch them. At one point, Saeko joined them, talking to Kei merrily. Lev also joined them, Alisa at his side. Akiteru was the last person to join them, trying to awkwardly talk to Ryuu, who ignored him in favor of talking to the Haiba siblings.

Kei eventually fell asleep, Lev soon joining him. The older siblings left the room, Ryuu eventually joining the other two in sleeping. They all woke up when Lev's phone rang, as Morisuke had called him to get him to practice. Lev answered, saying "I'm not going to be able to make it, Yaku-san. I'm feeling a little down on the weather.". They could hear Morisuke grumble something about telling the captain before hanging up. The trio went back to sleeping, ignoring any calls.


	5. But it's good for you, good for your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Platonic Tsukiyama for the soul. And a bonus appearance with The one, the only Bokuto Kōtarō!

"Tadashi, what are you doing?" Kei asked, looking up from his phone. The two were hanging out at Tadashi's house, which had been abandoned months prior because of Tadashi's parent's deaths.

Said boy was floating around in the air, looking very bored. He stared down at the blonde, who cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm planning revenge on those who have forsaken me." Tadashi answered blandly, turning on his side and floating away. Kei turned back to his book, nodding. 

The blonde blinked as his phone lit up from a call from Kōtarō. He put the phone to his ear, pushing his glasses up and answering. "Yes?". "Tsukishima! Where are you?! We have practice!!" Kōtarō yelled. The giant flinched back, hanging up on reflex. "Oops..." Kei muttered, turning of his phone. Tadashi floated over, patting his shoulder in sympathy.

He ignored the next call, pulling out a book and laying down to read it. Tadashi dropped down onto the bed beside him, curling into his side as he fell asleep. Kei eventually tired, turning and pulling Tadashi into his chest. He closed his eyes, breathe evening out as he fell asleep. 

Tadashi was startled awake by the ringing of his phone, waking Kei up as well. He grumbled, reaching over and answering. "What'dya want?" He asked tiredly. Kōtarō seemed to gasp in shock at his rough voice, making Tadashi scowl and hang up again, turning and pressing his face into the blonde's chest as he turned on the TV.

The pair fell asleep again as the TV droned on about some people sneaking into houses and pranking their owners. Tadashi snored away happily as Kei growled about something in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I'm not the best when it comes to fluff.


	6. Haha, your mom gæ

"What the fuck." Kei muttered, watching Saeko and Ryuu mess around. Ryuu then proceeded to punch him in the side, making Kei punch him back in the face and yell "Your mom gay!". 

Everyone turned to him in confusion, but the giant only shrugged and said "Reflex, sorry Ryuu.". Saeko raised an eyebrow and said "Yeah, they are gay. What clued you in?".

Now everyone turned to her in shock, Saeko only helping Ryuu clean up his bloody nose. "Wait, you have two moms?" Yū asked in shock. "Yes...?" Ryuu answered, holding his head slightly. Everyone turned back to what they were doing. Kōushi whispered a small "What the hell?" under his breathe. 

They all eventually went home, Ryuu and Kei meeting up with Lev halfway as he waved goodbye to his teammates. They trio continued on their way home, the silver haired boy and bald man chatting excitedly as the blonde listened to his music and ignored them. When they got back to the house the three of them shared, they went their separate ways. 

Lev walked into the kitchen, Ryuu ran towards the living room and Kei went upstairs, claiming he was going to do his homework. Lev, after doing whatever he was doing, came into the living room as well, sitting down next to his brother and eating. Kei blasted music from his room, drowning out the yells and screams of Ryuu and Lev.

They eventually all tired out, falling asleep where they where. Ryuu on the ground, Lev on the couch, and Kei at his desk.

When they woke up, Lev and Kei where greeted with a shirtless Ryuu cooking something and drinking a pot of coffee. "It's Saturday, so after we eat ya'll can go back to sleep." The bald man said, just as Lev's phone rang. They ignored it, digging into the food Ryuu made.


	7. What am I doing with my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, some Tsukihina✌️😙

Shoyo groaned from where he stood. "Boke, what's wrong?" Tobio asked, leaning back. "Tsuki won't answer my calls, and hasn't answered any of my texts." He said, his accent turning slightly Irish. The setter only shrugged before patting him on the back and saying "Maybe you should ask Tanaka-Senpai. He'll probably know what to do..".

Again, Tobio only shrugged. He then turned away and set to Asahi, who hit it into Yū's arm. "Tanaka-Senpai!" Shoyo yelled, catching the bald man's attention. He made his way over, looking a little resigned. "Can I talk to you about Tsuki?" He mumbled shyly. Ryuu's face lit up and he teased "Do you like my brother, Shoyo?( _Authors note: it's a headcanon of mine that Ryuu calls Shoyo by his given name, so don't attack me pls_ )". The decoy went red, sputtering about that not being true.

"What's not true?" Kōushi asked, wiping his forehead with a towel. Ryuu grinned. "Shoyo here like Kei~!" He sang, grinning when Kōushi lit up. "That's not true!" Shoyo whined, covering his face with his hands. "Ooo~ That's so cute!" The setter cooed, stretching Shoyo's cheeks. "Oh my god, you're so cute!" He continued. Ittetsu appeared. "What are you doing, Sugawara-san?" the advisor asked, adjusting his glasses. 

Kōushi told Ittetsu what Ryuu told him, to which the advisor only raised an eyebrow and said "Yes, I thought we all knew this?". Everyone blinked at him in shock before Shoyo screeched "You knew?!". Again, Ittetsu only raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it was obvious, Hinata-Kun." He chided gently.

"You guys are the worst..." Shoyo mumbled before turning and running face first into Kei's chest.

"Oh.".

And then he fell. And hit his head, then passed out. "Shoyo!" The two parts of the Idiot Trio yelled, Ryuu grabbing him. Yū pretended to sob, yelling at Kei that he had killed Shoyo, while said giant just looked unamused. "He's fine." The blonde said, readjusting his glasses. Tadashi floated by, floating next to an already floating Ittetsu and watching the scene play out.

"Tsuki, your really gay for him." Tadashi has said once, and he was right. Because of course he was, He's the all knowing Tadashi. Hitoka was walking by, and just gave her cousin a look of pure amusement( _Authors note: I hc that Shoyo and Hitoka are cousins, just bc I can._ ).

The walking tangerine got up and then walked away, calling Tobio to set to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one longer, but I'm horrid with things I'm not really passionate about. Tho you guys seem to like this, so I'll continue it.


	8. 2nd years messing with the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Ryuu and Yū are invisible the entire chapter, and mess with the team bc they can, and the second years are in on it.

Ryuu laughed quietly as he watched Keishin write down on his clipboard. He flew forward, grabbing it when the coach looked away and throwing it to the other side of the gym. The spiker quickly flew over and caught it, hanging it up on the wall. 

Yū grinned when he felt the wind pick up behind him, turning to his fellow second years and nodding. Chikara and Hisashi quickly pretended to be talking strategies as Kazuhito worked his magic. He turned Yū invisible, watching with a grin when the ball was sent towards where he was supposed to be. He smirked when he saw Asahi falter, confused when he didn't see the libero. 

The three visible second years grinned as they watched Sawamura and Kōushi look for the missing pair of idiots. The ball slammed into Yū's arms, making the team look at the spot where he was in shock. "What did that ball just hit..?" Shoyo questioned hesitantly. Tobio blinked before making his way forward. He reached out and his fingers just barely brushed over Yū's arm. "There's....nothing there..." He said, slowly turning back to the group.

Tadashi and Kei looked both _very_ startled and _very_ done with what was going on. Ittetsu looked nervous, and the third years just looked confused. Keishin turned to pick up his clipboard, eyes widening when he saw that it was missing. "Which one o' you brats took my clipboard?" He asked, glaring at the team. "Your clipboard's....gone?" Kōushi muttered, blinking. The coach opened his mouth to talk when the clipboard flew through the air and hit him in the side of the head.

Yū was clutching his stomach and had a hand over his mouth to stop his laughing. Ryuu, who was able to disguise his voice, was laughing freely. Everyone spun around, looking in the direction the clipboard came from. Chikara grinned as he watched his teammates fumble around and try to figure out what the hell was going on. He turned to his fellow second years, grin widening when he saw they were just as amused as him.

Ryuu and Yū continued to mess with the team, making Keishin and Ittetsu halt the practice so they could figure out what was happening. Ryuu floated over to the group of second years, making himself visible to them. They smirked at each other before Yū pulled on Asahi's bun, making his head tug backwards. "Ow!" He said, gaining everyone's attention. "Asahi-Senpai? What's wrong?" Shoyo questioned, looking concerned as he made his way over. "Something pulled on my hair, but I'm alright." The ace reassured his distressed Kouhai, who was putting his hair back in the bun.

"Where's you learn to do that, Boke?" Tobio asked. Shoyo answered distantly "Oh, I have a younger sister. She's always making me do her hair because mom is as work in the morning.".

The team shared a look. "Why doesn't your dad do it, Hinata?" Tadashi asked. The demon faltered slightly. "Dad left when I was real young, and I never met Natsu's dad." He explained hesitantly. "Oh, I'm sorry.." Hitoka mumbled. Shoyo smiled and answered "It's okay, you didn't know!".

The team looked hesitant to drop the topic before a loud laugh cut through the gym. Ryuu was now visible to everyone, and laughing as Yū became visible as well. "You did this?!" Tadashi growled. Ryuu grinned and said "We were all in on it. You guys just didn't figure it out." in a teasing tone.

"Tanaka!" The team yelled as they ran at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, just bc I can


	9. Some Manager Tea 😌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features Yaoi Lover Kiyoko, flustered Hitoka, and some tea spilling brought to you by everyone’s favorite nervous manager

Kiyoko stared at her clipboard with a blush on her face. “....Kiyoko-San? What are you looking at?” Hitoka asked, leaning over to see what the older had written down. She immediately regretted it, slapping a hand over her nose to cover her nosebleed. “Kiyoko-San! What is that!?” She squeaked, blushing a bright red.

The manager only continued staring at what she had written, which was basically a Tsukihina fanfiction. Kiyoko got a nosebleed but was now crying tears of joy, making everyone look at them in confusion. Hitoka was still very flustered, more so when she saw the older send a thumbs up to Kei and Shoyo. Ryuu came walking over and looked at the clipboard, blushing furiously before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. “....oops?” Kiyoko said nervously before the gym exploded into noise.

“Ryuu!” Yū cried as he ran over and shook his friend. The bald man didn’t stir, however. The second years started crying dramatically as Kei picked Ryuu up and walked out of the gym, yelling “I’m getting him home, bye!”.

Keishin then called that he was canceling practice because he knew no one would focus out of worry of the spiker. The two managers talked quietly as they got their stuff. Kiyoko asked “Have you got anything for me?”. The blonde looked around nervously before answering “Tsukishima and Hinata like each other, and I’m pretty sure that Ukai-sensei and Takeda-sensei are dating.”.

The blue haired woman nodded, her eyes sparkling. “Oh, and I’m pretty sure Tanaka-senpai like Daichi-senpai.” Hitoka mumbled, sending a look to the captain, who was on the phone. Kiyoko blinked in shock before a grin broke out on her face and she pulled out her phone. She opened an app and quickly wrote something down before putting her phone away.

She quickly walked away with Hitoka walking behind her. “Anything else?” she asked softly. Hitoka nodded, saying “Kageyama told Hinata he was Aromatic yesterday, and Yamaguchi said their crush went to a different school.”.

Kiyoko modded again, patting her kouhai on the head as they parted ways.


	10. Some Levkuroo

Lev sighed as Morisuke yelled at him for missing the team bonding thing. “Why weren’t you there, Lev?!” The libero asked, pointing an accusing finger at him. The other two who were there, Tetsurou and Kenma, looked over in confusion. The half Russian roles his eyes before saying “I told you guys I had something with my family!”. Kenma rolled his eyes, and muttered “You also said Alisa was out of town, so your lying.”.

Lev blanched. “You do know my sister has two partners, right?”. At everyone’s look of shock, the lion said “Yes, she’s taken. By Tanaka Saeko and Tsukishima Akiteru. I was staying with Ryuu and Kei.”. Tetsurou leaned forward. “But Tsukishima never mentions you staying with him?” He said, tilting his head. Lev laughed, throwing his head back. “That’s because I don’t stay with them. I live with Kei, Ryuu and Kentaro.” He explained, wiping a tear.

Morisuke laughed, saying “That’s impossible. None of you are old enough to be out of high school and hold down jobs.” with disbelief clear in his voice.

Again, Lev blanched. “But I have a job at the cat café down the road....? And Kei works at a bookstore....?” He mumbled, tone heavy with confusion. Kenma shook his head, standing up and grabbing his bag. “I’m going home, text me when you get home Kuroo.” He muttered, walking out the door. Morisuke stood up quickly, walking away.

The libero waved at the pair of sitting boys, walking out the door and running to catch up with Kenma. 

Before Tetsurou could say anything, he was pinned against the wall. “What the hell?” The captain said, turning and coming face to face with a glaring Lev. “You think I couldn’t fucking hold down a job?” The lion growled, leaning closer to the increasingly flustered rooster head. “Lev-“ he tried, only to be stopped when Lev suddenly grinned.

”You like me teasing you, Kitten? You could’ve just said so.” The lion whispered, lowering his head to the crook of Tetsurou’s neck. “Nng- Lev!” The captain gasped when Lev sank his teeth into his neck. The ravenette stared down at his neck, which looked like he was bitten by a vampire. Lev wipes his mouth, unknowingly showing off his fangs.

”Lev, why do you have fangs?” Tetsurou said, pulling back. The blocker froze. “Guess That cat’s out of the bag.” He sighed. “I’m not human, Kitten. And neither is Alisa. We’re lions that can turn human.” He explained, leaning back down and pressing kisses against the ravenette’s collar bone. Tetsurou groaned again and asked “I-is there anyone else?”. Lev smirked and answered “The entirety of Karasuno, and Kentaro. Oh, and Akiteru and Saeko.”.

He pulled away and whispered “I expect you wait for me tomorrow night. I’m coming over to punish you for not believing me.”. Tetsurou whimpered, watching as the lion picked up his bag walked out the door, waving. He reached over, picking up his bag and walking out the door.


End file.
